A Place of Knights!
by DaughterofVolturnus28
Summary: Sequel of A Place of Dinosaurs! Second installment of the S&C Adventures! Sabina, daughter of Annie and Charisse, daughter of Jack are back! Another adventure awaits the duo as they go back to the time of Knights and Castles- the Middle Ages.
1. The Dark Woods

**Author's Note:**

**I present to you the second book of S&C Adventures Series. Here's the first chapter! Hope you like it! ;)  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Dark Woods**

Charisse couldn't sleep.

She put her glasses on and looked at the clock. 5:30. The common time she wakes up to go to school.

But it's weekends right now. Too early to get up.

Yesterday so many strange and yet fun things had happened. Now she was trying to figure some out. Though it should be Sabina's work. But she wanted to.

She turned on the light. She picked up a notebook. She looked at the list Sabina made before going to bed. Yeah. Charissse sneaked into her room last night. She also aspired to be an author. Couldn't take the spotlight only for her, eh.

She found the page and saw Sabina's neat cursive handwriting.

_Charisse and I found tree house in the woods._

_We also found lots of books in it like we were in a huge library._

_I accidentally made a wish._

_And then, the next thing I knew we went back to the time of the dinosaurs._

_I didn't have so much fun except for that amazing ride. Charisse had so much fun she wants to repeat it once again._

_I pointed to the picture of Frog Creek woods and made a wish._

_Suddenly, we came back home to Frog Creek._

Charisse pushed her glasses into place. Who was going to believe any of this?

Of course, Sabina and she had already talked about that they shouldn't tell anyone. Only her thirteen-year-old cousin, Sabina would believe her. She'd gone with her to the time of the dinosaurs.

Charisse's thoughts were interrupted when the door burst open and there stood a panicked Sabina.

"Charisse! Have you seen the notebook, I'm taking notes on?" she asked frantically.

Charisse already knew she'll be dead if Sabina will see her reading it. She instantly hid it behind her back.

But suddenly changed her mind.

"Yeah, I saw it!" she said as she tossed it to Sabina in the doorway.

Sabina didn't have time to catch it so it fell. She picked it up before glaring at her.

"Jeez, Charisse! You should ask my permission first! No wonder, you love Hermes! You're both thieves!" Sabina rumbled.

"Well, sorry, Ms. Know-it-all. Why didn't you write about the gold medal?" she asked.

"You mean the gold medallion," said Sabina as she approached her cousin.

She then grabbed a ballpen from Charisse's pencil case and wrote:

_I found a golden medallion in the dinosaur time._

She proceeded in drawing the medallion.

"Aren't you going to put the letter M on the medal?" asked Charisse.

"Medallion," corrected Sabina. "Not medal."

She added an M:

"Aren't you going to write about the magic person?" asked Charisse.

Sabina lied on Charisse's soft bed.

"We don't even know if there really is a magic person," said Sabina.

"Well, someone built the tree house in the woods. Someone put the books in it. Someone lost a gold medal in dinosaur time."

"Medallion!" corrected Sabina for the third time. Charisse was stubborn. "And I'm just writing the facts. The stuff we know for sure."

"Let's go back to the tree house right now," said Charisse. "And find out if the magic person is a fact."

"Are you nuts?" said Sabina. "The sun's not even up yet."  
>Charisse rolled her eyes.<p>

"Maybe I am but there's a feeling inside me that tells me we should go there," she muttered and said. "Come on! Maybe we can catch them sleeping."  
>"I don't think we should," said Sabina. <em>Kill Joy<em>, Charisse thought. But she could see on her face that she was worried. Like she doesn't believe anything about the magic person.

"Well, I'm going," announced Charisse as she stood up and prepared herself.

Sabina looked out the window into the dark-gray sky. It was almost dawn.

Before Sabina could say something about not going out this late, Charisse interrupted, "Are you going or not?"

Sabina sighed. "Fine, get dressed. I'll meet you at the back door. Be quiet."

Charisse smiled a triumphant one before Sabina went to her room. Charisse put on a dark blue jeans, warm gray sweatshirt and black shoes. While thinking of bringing something, she noticed her favorite flashlight on the floor. It was a special flashlight commonly used by detectives. Charisse smiled. Perfect, she thought and grin.

She crept downstairs.

Charisse waited patiently at the back door. She kept looking at her purple watch. But then, she heard a faint sound. She smiled. She already knew it was Sabina trying to go downstairs carefully.

When she heard the faint sound stopped, she shined her flashlight on Sabina's face. "Ta-da! A magic wand!" she said cheerily.

"Shhh! Don't wake up Mom and Uncle Jack," whispered Sabina. "And turn that flashlight off. We don't want anyone to see us."

Charisse nodded slowly. She hated darkness that was why she brought the flashlight with her. She hated the fact that she inherited it at her father, Jack. They both hate darkness and ghosts.

She turned it off and clipped it onto her belt before grabbing Sabina's arm. She then closed her eyes and let Sabina guide her way.

They silently slipped out the door into the cool early-morning air. Crickets were chirping. The dog next door barked.

"Charisse," Sabina whispered.

Charisse slowly opened her eyes and saw that there was a faint light. She smiled. Well, at least there was light. _Better than nothing!_ She thought.

The dog next door barked.

"Quiet, Brownie!" whispered Charisse.

Brownie stopped barking. Charisse didn't know why but animals always seemed to do what she says.

"Let's run!" said Sabina.

They dashed across the dark, wet lawn and didn't stop until they reached the dark woods. Charisse started shaking once again. She truly hated darkness. She held into Sabina's arm like a glue and closed her eyes.

"We need the flashlight now," said Sabina.

Charisse blindly took it off her belt and gave it to Sabina. While on Sabina, she switched it on.

Charisse finally opened her eyes and step by step, they walked between the trees. Charisse held her breath. The dark woods were scary.

"Gotcha!" said Sabina, shining the flashlight in Charisse's face.

Charisse jumped back and then frowned as Sabina started laughing.

"Cut it out!" she complained.

"I scared you," said Sabina as she started laughing once again. Charisse sighed. She wished Sabina didn't know her weakness.

Charisse glared at her.

"Stop annoying me!" Charisse whispered. "This is serious."

Sabina stopped laughing and put her hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay."

Sabina shined the flashlights over the top of the trees.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Charisse.

"Looking for the tree house," said Sabina on her isn't-it-obvious tone.

The light stopped moving.

There it was. The mysterious tree house. At the top of the tallest tree in the woods.

Sabina shined her light at the tree house, and then down the tall ladder. All the way to the ground.

"I'm going up," she says courageously. She gripped the flashlight and began to climb.

Charisse knew Sabina was trying to be brave for her. Charisse was also dauntless-if she wanted to. But sometimes, fears overcome her.

"Wait!" Charisse called. She doesn't want to be alone on the ground.

But she was gone. The light disappeared. Charisse was left alone in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Hope you like it! ;)<strong>


	2. Leaving Again

**A/N:**

**Here's chapter 2!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Leaving Again**

Terrified. This was what Charisse was feeling right now. Wherever she looked, she could see darkness. What if a ghost will come out and… and…? Charisse couldn't bear the thought. Ever since, she was young, she already feared darkness and ghosts. But if there was a dim light, her fear will be gone. But if none… Worst things could happen in Charisse's mind.

She got shocked when she saw a blinding white light. She covered her eyes. It was Sabina up the tree house.

"No one's here!" Sabina shouted down.

Charisse thought of just going home. But how can she go home if the flashlight was in Sabina's hands? She shrugged. She got no choice but to climb up.

She started up the ladder still guided with the flashlight's light. When she was near to the tree house, Sabina turned the flashlight off and went further inside. Charisse saw light in the distant sky. Dawn was starting to break.

She crawled through a hole in the floor.

It was dark inside the tree house.

Sabina was shining the flashlight on the books scattered around.

"They're still here," she said.

She stopped the light on a dinosaur book. It was the book that had taken them to the time of the dinosaurs.

"Remember the Tyrannosaurus?" she asked Sabina. The girl replied with a shudder. By the look on her face, Charisse could tell she'll never ever forget about seeing a real live T-rex.

The light fell on a book about Pennsylvania. A red silk bookmark stuck out of it.

"Remember the picture of Frog Creek?" Charisse asked trying her best to forget about the darkness that surrounded her.

"Of course," said Sabina. That was the picture that had brought them home.

As Sabina kept lighting the flashlight from book to book, Charisse saw a book in the corner. She didn't know if she had night vision or something for she saw it sparked. _It must be a sign_, she thought.

She crawled through the floor still trying her best to ignore the darkness. _Get the book,_ she kept telling herself. _Don't mind the darkness. Main priority, get the book_. She succeeded. She called Sabina to come over.

Sabina shone the flashlight on the book.

Charisse's eyes widened. It was one of her favorite books!

The light was shining on a book about knights and castles. There was a blue leather bookmark in it.

Charisse turned to the page with the bookmark. There was a picture of a knight on a black horse. He was riding toward a castle.

"Charisse, close that book," said Sabina. She could already sense what Charisse was planning to do. "I know what you're thinking. Don't."

Charisse grin a daredevil grin. "Watch me," she said.

She pointed at the knight.

"Don't, Charisse!" alarm could be heard on Sabina's voice.

"We wish we could see this knight for real," Charisse said and added. "Maybe attend some feasts! That'll be so cool!"

"No, we don't!" shouted Sabina as she also pointed to the picture.

Too late.

They heard strange sounds.

"_Neeee-hhhh!"_

It sounded like a horse neighing.

They both went to the window.

Sabina shined the flashlight to the ground.

"Oh no," whispered Sabina.

"A knight!" exclaimed Charisse.

A knight in shining armour! Riding a black horse! Through the Frog Creek woods!

Charisse knew this next adventure was better!

Then the wind began to moan. The leaves began to tremble.

It was happening again.

"We're leaving!" cried Charisse. "Get down!"  
>The wind moaned louder. The leaves shook harder.<p>

And the tree house started to spin. It spun faster and faster!

Charisse closed her eyes excitement surging inside her.

Then everything was still.

Absolutely still.

Charisse opened her eyes. She shivered. The air was damp and cool.

The sound of a horse's whine came again from below.

"_Neeee-hhhh!"_

"I think we're here," whispered Charisse. She was still holding the castle book and looked out the window.

A huge castle loomed out of the fog.

She looked around. The tree house was in a different oak tree. And down below, the knight on the black horse was riding by.

Sabina joined her on looking out the window.

"We can't stay here," said Sabina. "We have to go home and make a plan first." She picked up the book about Pennsylvania. She opened it to the page with the red silly bookmark. She pointed to the photograph of Frog Creek woods. "I wish-"

"No!" screamed Charisse as she yanked the book away from her. "Let's stay! I want to visit the castle!"

"You're nuts. We have to examine the situation!" said Sabina and continued. "From home."

"Let's examine it here!" pleaded Charisse. She was very determined.

"Come on." Sabina held out her hand. "Give it."

Charisse gave Sabina the book. "Okay. You can go home. I'm staying," she said as her eyes sparkled with determination. She clipped the flashlight into her belt.

"Wait!" called Sabina.

"I'm going to take a peek. A teeny peek," she said. And she scooted down the ladder.

She hid her triumphant smile. She knew Sabina couldn't leave without her. On the count of three, she will follow her. One… Two… She reached the ground. Two and a half…

Before Charisse could think of three, she caught sight of Sabina heading down the rope ladder. Charisse smiled and breathed the cool, misty air. She won.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>


	3. Across the Bridge

****A/N:****

**Hello! It's been awhile since I had updated. I apologize for that. But now, it is summer vacation and I can update every two weeks! XD but as a bonus for not updating for so long, I'll update chapter 3 and 4!**

**Oh and I've rewritten everything! So, I replace Janie with Sabina since, the owner of Janie did something terrible to my sister, PurpleRose328.**

**Disclaimer: DaughterofVolturnus28 doesn't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Across the Bridge**

Charisse was waiting under the tree, looking across the foggy ground. Sabina came in front of her and gave her a glare. Charisse just smiled innocently.

"You know what? If only you're not obsessed with fairytales with knights in shining armour. Also Celtic Mythology, you won't even have any interest to go here," Sabina stated.

"The knight's riding toward that bridge. I think," said Charisse ignoring her older cousin's statement. "The bridge goes to the castle."

"Wait. I'll look it up," said Sabina. "Give me the flashlight!"  
>She took the flashlight from her and pulled the castle book out of her pack. Charisse watched Sabina as she opened it to the page with the leather bookmark.<p>

Sabina read the words under the picture of the knight:

**This is a knight arriving for a castle feast-**

"Goodness, a feast!" Charisse exclaimed interrupting Sabina. The reader glared at her. Charisse muttered an apology and Sabina continued:

**Knights wore armour when they travelled long and dangerous distances. The armour was very heavy. A helmet alone could weigh up to forty pounds.**

Wow. Charisse thought. Sabina weighed forty pounds when she was five years old. So, it'd be like riding a horse with a five-year-old on your head.

"Poor horse," Sabina muttered. "It needs to carry a man with more than 70 pounds!"

Charisse stared at her in disbelief. Since when did her older cousin care about animals? Oh wait! She mentally face palmed. Of course! How could she forget? Sabina was one of the members of the "Save Animals!" organization. She was even the Vice-President!

Sabina pulled out her notebook. Charisse could tell she wanted to take notes like what she had done on the dinosaur trip.

She wrote:

_A helmet on the armour is very heavy. Poor horse._

Sabina turned the pages of the castle book. They found a picture that showed the whole castle and the buildings around it. Charisse cooed.

Then she looked at the bridge.

"The knight's crossing the bridge," said Charisse. "He's going through the gate… He's gone."

Charisse turned her attention back on the book. She saw Sabina studying the bridge in the picture.

She read:

**A drawbridge crossed the moat. The moat was filled with water, to help protect the castle from enemies. Some people believe crocodiles were kept in the moat.**

Sabina wrote in her notebook:

_People believed there are crocodiles on the moat. Yikes!_

"Look!" said Charisse, peering through the mist. "A windmill! Right over there!"

"Yeah, there's a windmill in here, too," said Sabina, pointing at the picture.

"Look at the _real _one, Bina," said Charisse. "Not one in the book."

A piercing shriek split the air.

"Yikes," said Charisse. "It sounded like it came from that little house over there!" She pointed through the fog.

"There's a little house _here_," said Sabina, studying the picture. She turned the page and read:

**The hawk house was in the inner ward of the castle. Hawks were trained to hunt other birds and small animals.**

Sabina wrote in her notebook:

_Hawks were trained in the hawk house._

"We must be in the inner ward," said Sabina.

"Listen!" whispered Charisse. "You hear that? Drums! Horns! They're coming from the castle. Let's go see."

"Wait," said Sabina. She turned more pages of the book.

"I want to see what's _really _going on, Sabina. Not what's in the book," said Charisse.

"But look at this!" said Sabina.

She pointed to a picture of a big party. Men were standing by the door, playing drums and horns.

She read:

**Fanfares were played to announce different dishes in a feast. Feasts were held in the Great Hall.**

"You can look at the book. I'm going to the real feast," said Charisse. She couldn't wait to see a _real _feast!

"Wait," said Sabina, studying the picture.

Charisse studied the picture first. It showed eight year old boys carrying trays of food. Whole pigs. Pies. Peacocks with all their feathers. _Peacocks?  
><em>Charisse crinkled her nose in disgust. Seriously, peacocks? She left Sabina writing in her notebook.

As Charisse walked, she heard the real drums and the real horns. She saw the real hawk house, the real windmill, the real moat.

She dashed across the real drawbridge, excitement burning inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! ;) R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. The Bath

**A/N:**

**Ok, so, this chapter is original. You won't find it on the original MTH books. Though I retained some scenes from the second book of Magic Tree House like the moat and many others. But I also added some 'what if's'.**

**Oh and I'm not pretty sure on my Shakespearean English! Correct me if I'm wrong!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The Bath**

Charisse smiled. She could already hear and imagined Sabina muttering she'll kill her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the wooden planks creaked under her feet.

She peered over the edge of the bridge. She saw a real moat with crocodiles.

"Halt!" someone shouted that made Charisse looked up. There was a guard on the top of the castle wall. He was looking down. It was a watchman.

Charisse didn't know what came in her mind but she was determined to get inside- even if she had to invent something. She said in Shakespearean English with a loud and clear voice," I am Lady Charisse, Countess of Pennsylvania! I hath come to attend the feast!"

The guard looked surprised. "Whence?" (Where?)

"Somewhere on the far west!" Charisse said,

"But if thou art a countess, wherefore art thee wearing-" (But if you are a countess, why are you wearing-) the man said but interrupted when Charisse snapped," Thou dare question me?" (You dare question me?)

The guard nodded, frightened at the snappy attitude of Charisse and let her pass.

Charisse smiled; pleased on what she had done though deep inside, she knew it was wrong.

From inside the castle came the sounds of music, shouting and laughter. Torches lit the high walls around the courtyard, which was empty. Good. She found a well and quickly hid behind it. She sat there, waiting.

Suddenly, she heard noise!

"_Neeee-hhhh!_"

She peeked and saw two boys leading the horse that clopped over the gray cobblestones. It was the knight's black horse!

Charisse stopped peeking and her eyes landed on the corner.

She saw Sabina and waved. The girl returned the wave. When the boys disappeared inside the stable, Sabina dashed to the well.

"I'm going to find the music!" whispered Charisse. "Are you coming?'

"No," Sabina replied looking paled. Charisse got worried and wondered what happened to her. "I need to rest."

"What happened?" Charisse asked.

Sabina gave her an I'll-tell-you-later look and Charisse understood. She was in no condition to talk about it. She pointed on the corner where Sabina was earlier and made a gesture of sleeping. Sabina understood and lifted up a hand. Five. Sabina gave her 5 minutes to find the music.

Charisse went inside as Sabina stayed behind.

Noise and music came from a bright lit room. Charisse instantly knew it was the Great Hall. But she couldn't go inside wearing her modern clothes. She needed to find medieval clothing to join the fun!

Charisse turned to the right side and suddenly heard water flowing. Perfect! She loves water! She went inside the room and saw a giant wooden tub filled with water and was heated over a fire. Charisse couldn't help it but to started stripping her clothes and submerged herself on the tub. It felt warm and… good! Charisse enjoyed herself.

While swimming around, she noticed two soaps on the corner. She approached it and smelled it to identify the ingredients. The first soap was made of sheep's fat while the second one was on ashes. Oh well! She chose the first soap and started scrubbing it around her body. _I wonder if they have shampoos made of goat's milk, _she thought.

After a few minutes, she heard someone knocked. She panicked. Oh no!

"Milady," a servant girl said. "Hither art thy towel and dress." (Here are your towel and dress.)

Charisse doesn't know what to say. She just snapped and hoped the servant girl understood. Charisse sank deeper on the giant wooden tap, took a deep breath and submerged herself once again. She heard the door opened and after a few seconds, the servant spoke once again. "Dost thou warn Beth to dry thy body?" (Do you want to summon Beth to dry your body?)

Charisse was in need of oxygen and turned her back. She went up, felt the oxygen filling her lungs and relaxed herself. Fortunately, the servant girl could only see her ultra black hair, which she hoped was the exact color of the person she was impersonating.

Charisse just snapped again and the girl left.

When she heard the door closed, Charisse sighed in relief. That was close! She couldn't bear the thought if she'll get caught. She looked around, making sure no one was around, and stood up. She proceeded on drying herself on the towel. She looked at her watch. 5 minutes was up. She needed to go.

She saw her clothes on the corner and was about to get it when she remembered she needed to wear a dress to get inside the Great Hall! But Sabina only gave her 5 minutes! Charisse hesitated. Should she go back out of the castle? Or wear the dress and go to the Great Hall?

After a few seconds, Charisse had made her final decision and grabbed her old clothes and wore her sweatshirt and jeans first before wearing the dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror! Goodness, she looked so good! It was a great thing that the dress reached her ankles and was long sleeved- also not revealing. It almost completely covered her modern clothes. But, she now realized that she got chubbier. She frowned at this but shrugged it off. At least she was still _quite _chubby! She braided her black hair and sneaked out. She went back to the Great Hall completely refreshed.

When she went back to the Great Hall, she hid first and took a peek. A giant fireplace blazed at one end of the noisy room. Antlers and rugs hung on the stone walls. Flower petals littered around the floor. Boys in short dresses carried huge trays of food. Dogs were fighting over bones under the tables that made Charisse frown. People in bright clothes like hers strolled among the crowd. Some played funny-shaped guitars. Some tossed balls in the air. Some balanced swords on their hands.

Men and women dressed in capes and furs sat on long, crowded wooden tables.

"What happened to five minutes?" someone whispered to Charisse. The girl turned her back and gasped. It was Sabina! And boy, she doesn't look so happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! R&amp;R?<strong>


End file.
